The Tabby Cat and the Lonely Little Girl
by hermoine snape
Summary: A tabby befriends a lonely ten year old little girl who hates her school and doesn't have any friends, but when she recieves her Hogwarts letter something changes. Revised!


Authors Note: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter.

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Summary: A tabby cat befriends a ten year old girl who hates her school and does not have any friends. When Hermione received her Hogwarts letter something changes. **

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Child abuse**

* * *

**The Tabby and the Lonely Little Girl**

**By:**

**hermione snape**

* * *

Hermione Granger was a ten year old little girl with curly brown hair, big beautiful hazel nut eyes. She always studied hard to make good grades. She knew the outcome if she even received a 'B' on her report card. Hermione would get several good lashings. Hermione was also known as the '_the bookworm_' because she had goals and dreams to get away from her father. Hermione believed she belonged to another world a world of magic where people would expect and let her true colors shine.

One day Hermione was walking home from school and she saw a cat stuck up in a tree. She first tried to call her down but it didn't work. She had a cookie and the cat slowly made her way down and walked up to the little girl. Hermione gave the cat the cookie and petted her head gently.

"You are the sweetest little thing. Come on I'll take you home. Then we can get you something to eat." She said and gently picked up the tabby cat.

Hermione walked up to her two story brick house that had deep red shutters and a deep red door. She walked into the house and put down her back pack.

"Mom, I am home." Hermione called from the doorway.

Jane Granger walked into the living room and saw her daughter holding a beautiful tabby cat. "Oh, where did you find the cat?"

"I found her stuck up in a tree. I thought we would feed her and then return her to her owner." Hermione answered.

"Of course, we can feed and then return her." Jane said sweetly and returned to fixing supper.

Hermione looked around the kitchen to find the sweet tabby cat something to eat. The only thing she found was some left over tuna casserole from supper.

"Here you go." Hermione said, sitting it down on the floor with a bowl of cool water.

After the cat got through eating Hermione picked her up and went into the living room. She sat down on the couch and rested the cat in her lap.

"Let's see who you belong to." Hermione said as she looked at the tag.

The tag read:

**Tabby**

**Owner: Albus Dumbledore **

**Address; 336 Great Heel Drive**

**London England **

"Well, Tabby Mr. Dumbledore only lives two houses away. Are you ready to go home?" Hermione asked as she rubbed Tabby behind her ear. Tabby looked up at the girl and 'meow' "Alright then let's take you home."

Hermione walked past the two houses on her right and turned left up a drive way. The house was same colors as her house. She walked up to the door and knocked, and a man with twinkling blue eyes and long white beard and hair. He looked at the little girl and smiled.

"Hello sir, I am sorry to disturb you but I found Tabby up in a tree. I thought you would like to have her back." She said kindly scratching her behind the ear. Tabby purred under the loving strokes.

"Thank you, I was about to go look for her. Please come in. My name is Albus Dumbledore. What is your name?" He said, opening the door wider for her to enter. She stepped over the threshold.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I live two houses down on the right." She said.

"I'm sorry I wife is out at the moment. Or other wise she would have been happy to meet you. Come by tomorrow and she will be here to meet you." He said with a smile.

"Ok, sounds like fun. I will see you tomorrow." Hermione said with a smile and walked home.

The next day was the same for Hermione at school. She was teased and called names. She had finished all her homework in the library. She was walking home and saw Tabby sitting under the tree was stuck in yesterday.

Tabby followed Hermione home and she told her mom she was home. Then headed over to Mr. Dumbledore's and they quickly left the house. Hermione knocked on the door and Albus told her to come in.

"Tabby, go lay down and rest." Albus said, and Tabby nodded and went into the other room.

Minerva walked into the living room with her hair pinned up into a tight bun. She wore a t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She walked over and took her sat down beside Albus.

"Hello dear, my name is Minerva. Albus has told me all about you. I want to thank you for getting Tabby out of the tree yesterday." She said sweetly.

"Your welcome I know she had to be very scared and frustrated not able to get down. Tabby really is a sweet cat." Hermione said.

"We have something for you dear." Albus said and handed Hermione a book.

"_Hogwarts: History'. _Thank you." Hermione said with a smile.

The weekend flew by and Hermione had to go back for her last day of school was the hardest day of the year. She had food thrown at her and books stolen and ripped apart and shut her inside lockers. The day had finally ended. Hermione packed her bag and ran from school blinking back tears.

Hermione was walking home in tears. She saw Tabby sitting under a tree waiting for her. She rushed over and picked up the cat and headed home.

Hermione ran into the house with Tabby in her arms. She quickly got to her room and laid down on the bed. Tabby moved closer to her and curled up beside her. Hermione finally fell asleep emotionally drained.

Tabby looked over at her slowly got off the bed and changed into her human form. Minerva quickly wrote Albus a note telling him she was going to stay with Hermione for the night. She sent off the letter. Minerva changed back into her cat form and laid back down.

Later on that night Nick Granger came home drunk as always. He walked through the living room into the kitchen. "Where is she?" Nick hissed at his wife.

"Up stairs in her room." Jane said with a sigh.

Nick made his way up the stairs hanging onto the railing so he wouldn't fall and zigzag his way down the hall and pounded on Hermione's door.

"It's Dad. If he finds you here he will shoot you. Now, hide under the bed." She said in a scared voice.

Tabby quickly jumped off the bed and ran underneath the bed. Nick finally got the door open and grabbed her by the arm. He rammed her against the hall.

"What did you tell your teacher?" He hissed and punched her in the gut.

"I ….I didn't say anything. I promise." Hermione sore between sobs.

"You lie!" He yelled straight in her face.

She could smell the strong liquor that drawn on each breathe.

"No." Hermione said in between sobs.

Nick grabbed and threw her across the room and went up to her and slapped her. He beat her until he could barely stand and then walked out of the room. He slammed the door behind him shaking a picture from the wall.

Tabby saw the girl curled up in the corner crying. She slowly made her way out from underneath the bed and walk over to her. Hermione picked up Tabby and cried into her shoulder. She got up and crawled into bed.

Tabby woke up early. She turned and looked at Hermione and saw bruises on her face and arms. She was shocked to see what the little girl went through. She decided to stay until she woke up. Hermione turned and saw Tabby looking at her with tears in her eyes. She ran to her open arms.

Hermione said good bye to Tabby and she walked home. Minerva quickly looked around saw no one quickly and changed back into her human form and walked inside. She saw Albus sitting in his chair reading a book. He looked up and saw his wife in tears. He quickly got up and went over to her.

"Minerva, what's wrong?" Albus asked as he led her to couch.

"Hermione's father beat her last night. I saw it all from underneath the bed. He was drunk and from what Hermione told me he comes home every night drunk. We need to get her out of there. Now!" Minerva said, tears streaming down her face.

She had gotten to know the funny, smart and bright little girl. She had grown to love her over such a short period of time. She wanted Hermione safe.

"My dear, there is nothing we can do. The only thing we can do is wait until she comes to Hogwarts." Albus said, stroking Minerva's hair in hope to sooth his distraught wife.

"Albus, I am going to check on her everyday. I don't care if that man finds me. I can take care of myself." She said in a demanding tone.

"I think we should ask her over and stay for a few days for to heal." Albus said squeezing her hand slightly.

"I think that will help." Minerva said as she dried her tears.

Hermione did come and stay. She was over every other weekend and visited them everyday. She was happy to have some to care about her. Albus and Minerva were becoming like grandparents to her. She enjoyed every minute of her time with them.

The summer went by and school would start soon. She went to get the mail one day and there was an owl waiting for her. Hermione took the envelope from the animal and went inside. She sat down on the couch and opened the envelope.

The letter read:

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been expected to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_School will began on September 11th._

_Deputy Headmistress _

_Minerva McGonagall _

Hermione sat in shock that there was a whole different world. She had dreamed that would come true. Hermione quickly grabbed Tabby and headed down to Albus and Minerva's house to tell them the exciting news. She told them about the wonderful new things she would learn.

Minerva told Hermione that things would change and she would have friends. Hermione hoped the dreams of having friends would come true. She stayed for supper and talked for awhile before she left to go home.

Hermione walked inside and Nick was in another abusive rage. He pulled her away from the door and kicked her to the floor. Hermione turned her head and saw her mother lying motionless on her right. Hermione's eyes filled with tears and horror that her father had finally gone off the deep end.

Meanwhile, Tabby was sitting on the fence and witnessed the whole event. She jumped off the fence and ran to Albus. Minerva looked around and saw no one around she changed into her human form. She ran inside in fear.

"Albus! We need to get to Hermione's house right now! Her father has really gone off the deep end. We need to get her out of there." Minerva said frantically.

The couple ran down the street and into the house with their wands raised. Hermione was glad to see Minerva and Albus to her rescue. Albus pointed his wand at Nick Granger and put him in a full body bind and grabbed Hermione and left the house and apparrted to Hogwarts.

A month had passed and Nick was found guilty of first degree murder of Jane Granger and of child abuse. He was sentence to life in prison without a chance for parole. Hermione's birthday Minerva and Albus signed adoption papers. She could not be happier, but still missed her mother. Albus and Minerva were her family because a tabby cat befriended a lonely little girl.

* * *

The End.

Please leave me a wonderful review!

Xxx's and Ooo's

hermione snape


End file.
